


Confession

by velosaraptor



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Elizabeth likes to swear, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velosaraptor/pseuds/velosaraptor
Summary: Darcy has something to say.A modern take on the infamous proposal scene.





	Confession

A slight breeze rustled the yellowing pages of the old novel. The twenty-two year-old brunette swayed in the rope hammock, her bare toes twitching in the cool air. She was completely enthralled by the latest book she picked up. The Silmarillion had long been on her list of books to read, but something always seemed to get in the middle of her love affair with Tolkien. However, with her last semester of undergrad completed, it was finally time to begin the journey.  
The brunette was so absorbed by the story that she didn't notice the tall male approaching her. He leaned his shoulder against the tree by her head, ankles crossed, and neck craning to see the words that captivated the brown-eyed beauty, desperate to know what was so intriguing about the history of Middle-Earth. He had never read the book, but was familiar enough with Tolkien’s works to know what is was.  
"What are you reading?" The man asked casually.  
The brunette was so startled by the unexpected visitor, she yelped in surprise, twisting to see the body attached to the deep voice, and rolled out of the hammock. She hit the ground hard, air forced out of her lungs, leaving her breathless. Although she was relatively unscathed, her paperback was less fortunate. The pages were crinkled and covered in dirt; she was going to kill the person who had ruined her book and her afternoon.  
A husky chuckle escaped form the dark haired man, serving only to irritate the woman further.  
"What the fuck, Darcy." She bit out, once she met the dark blue eyes of the interloper. The woman stood slowly, cheeks flushed and shoulders tense.  
William Darcy remained casually resting against the tree, a smirk slowly stretching across his handsome face. "Hey, Liz."  
“Don’t ‘Hey Liz’ me. You ruined my book and made me lose my spot.” Elizabeth Bennet grabbed her sad-looking novel from where it laid pitifully on the group, and started to make her way back to the cabin she had been staying in with her closest friend, Charlotte, and Char's fiancé, William Collins. As much as she was loath to admit it, Bill Collins was growing on her, like a loveable fungus  
"Liz, wait. There's something I have to ask you." Darcy pushed himself off the tree and followed in her wake.  
"What do you want?" she said, not bothering to turn and look at him.  
Darcy paused for a moment, opened his mouth, then closed it again. His lack of response make Elizabeth roll her eyes in exasperation. “Spit it out or leave me alone, Darcy.”  
"I can't take this anymore." Darcy grabbed Elizabeth’s arm and turned her to face him.  
"Can't take what?" Elizabeth asked, pulling her arm out of Darcy’s grasp and hugging her book to her chest.  
"I can't go on without you knowing how I feel."  
"What does that even mean, Darcy.”  
"I love you." He breathed, barely above a whisper.  
"Come again?”  
"I love you."  
“You love me. Huh.” She laughed derisively. “I can’t believe you.”  
"I've loved you ever since last winter, when your older sister was sick, and we were all stuck a Charles’ place. You dropped everything to take care of her. I've tried to convince myself that loving you was stupid, that a relationship with you would be disadvantageous, but I couldn't stop feeling this way. I know that your family isn’t well off, and my family would probably disapprove of our relationship because of that, but I don't care about what they think.”  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to interrupt, but Darcy plowed on.  
"Your mother and younger sisters are some of the most obnoxious and shallow people I’ve ever met, and that includes knowing Caroline Bingley. Jane and your father are fine, but I can’t understand how they put up with your mother. Her comments about the 'advantageous marriage' between Jane and Charles were tactless, and she never has any awareness of what she is saying.”  
"Excuse you…" Again Elizabeth tried to stop him, but Darcy would not be deterred.  
"I know that you aren’t perfect You’re sarcastic and hot headed and unbelievably stubborn, awfully crass too, but I'm willing to ignore all your faults because I love you.”  
Elizabeth stared, open-mouthed in horror. All rational thought escaped her, and before she could process what she had done, her fist connected with Darcy's perfectly sculpted nose. A sickening crack made Will cried out in pain with a yelp that echoed in the small grove of trees. Elizabeth swore under her breath, and shook out her hand; her knuckles were split, and they would definitely be bruised later. Despite the fact that she had probably broken his nose, Lizzy felt no sympathy for Darcy.  
"Fuck you and your classist, arrogant bullshit!" Elizabeth yelled. “Insulting a girl’s family is such a great way to tell her you love her. Real classy, asshat.”  
Darcy stared, caressing his damaged nose. "What?"  
Exasperated, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "God, you have no clue, do you? I don't like you, and I sure as hell don't want your reluctant affection.”  
"Why not?" Darcy asked, still confused.  
"Why would I? Not only did you just insult me and my family, you completely ruined my sister's life; she was happy with Charles, and you ripped that away from her! Wickham’s too! You destroyed any chance he had for a good education and a successful life!"  
Darcy's demeanor immediately turned sour. "He got what he deserved."  
Lizzy laughed bitterly. "You won’t even deny it! God, that's exactly what I mean. You think anyone without money or status is beneath you."  
Darcy strode forward, towering over Lizzy. She took a hesitant step back, again clutching her book to her chest protectively, as his intimidating frame took away any previous confidence.  
"So now I’m the villain because I refused to respect the man that ruined my life? The man that disgraced my family?" He gazed intensely into Elizabeth's fiery brown eyes.  
This time, Elizabeth held her ground, poking her finger into Darcy’s solid chest. “Fuck you and your entitled-ass opinions. I’d like to never see you again.” With that, she turned and stalked towards the cabin, hoping to forget this whole conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly five years ago and I found it again today, so I decided to edit it and post it here. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, also let me know because criticism is very useful. Thanks!


End file.
